Love it is
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

 **Love it is**

 **Ally is only 16, but she still feel that she's mature enough to have sex.**

"Uh...Austin?" says Ally in a weak tone.

"Is something wrong?" says Austin.

"I'm okay. Really. Just nervous to ask you something..." says Ally.

"Girlie girl, you can ask me anything. I won't think any less of you, no matter what." says Austin.

"Well, you and I have been dating for like 6 months and I wanna have sex with you." says Ally, doing her best seem confident.

"That was nothing to be afraid of, Ally." says Austin. "Sex is natural and I will not force you to do anything. Don't feel like you must have sex with me, okay?"

"I truly feel mature enough to lose my viginity to you, Austin. It's true." says Ally.

"Sounds good. I'll come back later and we can have sex." says Austin.

"Nice! After the store close, meet me up in the practice room. If my dad ask what we're going to do, just tell him that you and I are gonna write a new song." says Ally.

"Okay. See ya later, Ally-Cat." says Austin.

Austin grab his briefcase and guitar and the leave Sonic Boom.

Ally walk behind the counter and push a button that light up the open sign right outside.

Only a few minutes later, some kids that Ally has seen at school, enter the store.

One of them is a girl who's the same age as Ally and as far as Ally remember, the other girl is named Nikki Porter.

Nikki walk over to the guitars, grab a pink electric one and look at it.

"Wanna buy that guitar?" says Ally.

"Uh, maybe." says Nikki.

"Your name's Nikki, right..?" says Ally.

"Yeah, you're in the same Math-class as me." says Nikki.

"Just ask if you need help." says Ally.

15 minutes later.

"Ally...does this guitar come in a version with a traditional Bigsby?" says Nikki.

"I don't know, give me a moment to call my dad and ask." says Ally.

She grab her phone and call her dad ( speed dial 4 ).

"Mr Dawson..."

"Dad, it's Ally."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanna ask if the pink Gibson SG is available with an old school style Bigsby tremolo..."

"Not right now. I've ordered a few, but they arrive sometime next month."

"Okay. Thanks, dad. See you on Friday. Bye."

Ally put away her phone.

"We'll get that model with Bigsby next month." says Ally.

"Cool. See you next month then. I could of course buy this one, but I really kinda need it with a Bigsby. I play mostly 60s pop after all." says Nikki.

"Nice. See you next month." says Ally.

5 hours later, Ally is in the practice room, changic from her preppy clothes to just a blue lace bra with matching panties.

She placea Cd with old school roamnce music in the stereo and then sit down on the soft red couch.

"I hope Austin's here soon..." says Ally.

Ally feel really sexual and naughty. This is the first time she will let someone see her dressed like this.

She is a bit nervous, but not as much as most people would think.

10 minutes later.

"Hi, girlie." says Austin with his sweet friendly voice as he enter the room.

Austin gasp in positive surprise when he sees Ali in her sexy underwear. This sure is something he's never seen before. Usually his girlfriend only wear cute or preppy outfits and rare times casual clothes, but he has never seen her all sexy before.

"You like?" says Ally. "I bought this on some romance web-site. Too much?"

"I like it. It's not to much. It's sexy." says Austin.

"Awwww! Thanks, Austin. I love you sooo much." says Ally in a soft adorable tone.

"I love you very much too, girlie." says Austin.

"Yay!" says Ally as she jump up and down in joy like a small kid.

Austin take off his jacket and his shirt, then he unzip his jeans and pull out his dick.

"Wow, so big!" says Ally. "I hope my virgin pussy can take it..."

"I'll take it nice and slow, girlie." says Austin.

"Awww, you're such a gentleman." says Ally in a soft tone.

"Of course, Ally." says Austin with a friendly smile.

"Now...make me a woman, okay?" says Ally as she put her self on her back on the couch.

Austin goes on top of her and slowly push his dick into Ally's pussy.

"Does it hurt, girlie?" whisper Austin.

"No, not really. Keep going." says Ally.

"Okay." says Austin as he continue to slide his hard dick into Ally's soft pussy.

"Just push it all the way in. Break my hymen please." whisper Ally in a sexy seductive tone.

"Sure, baby." says Austin as he push his dick through Ally's hymen and all the way into the deep of her wet pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Ally.

Austin slowly starts to fuck his cute girlfriend.

"Awwww, it feels so nice!" moans Ally.

"I enjoy it too, baby." whisper Austin.

"Go faster, I want you to go faster, please." moans Ally.

"Sure, girlie." says Austin as he fuck faster.

"Awwww, yeah!" moans Ally.

"Your pussy is soft like velvet and warm like a day at the beach." says Austin.

"And your dick is so stiff and firm." says Ally. "I love that."

Austin fuck Ally at a nice sexy speed.

"I love you, Ally Samantha Dawson." whisper Austin.

"Awww, and I love you, Austin Moon." whisper Ally with a sexy smile.

"Does it feel, good, baby?" says Austin.

"Yeah, it's nice...very nice." moans Ally.

"It feels really good for me too, girlie." says Austin.

Austin fucks Ally a bit harder now.

"Yes, do me!" moans Ally.

Ally is very horny.

"Mmmm, yes! This is sooo sexy!" moans Ally.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" says Austin in a deep manly voice as he push his dick deep into Ally's pussy and cum.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so nice!" moans Ally in pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Ally, sorry that I didn't pull out..." says Austin.

"It's okay. I've been using pills for a few months so it's fine, really." says Ally. "By the way, it felt good when you shot your seed in me. So sexy."

"Okay. That's good." says Austin.

"Yeah, my first time was even better than I could dream." says Ally.

"It was sexy and romantic." says Austin as he gives Ally a kiss.

"I think so too. I truly had a good time." says Ally.

"I'm glad you did, baby." says Austin.

"You got enough power in your dick to do it again?" whisper Ally with an erotic smile.

"Sure." says Austin.

"Good. Take me, Austin Moon. Show me all you awesome power." says Ally. "I want you so much."

 **The End.**


End file.
